Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The proliferation of battery operated electronic systems, such as smartphones, tablets, or even electric cars, has put increasing demands on charging systems used to transfer power to these systems. For example, mobile devices typically store power in a battery. As the device is used, the energy in the battery is depleted and the battery must be recharged. Typically, mobile devices are connected through a power cable to a wall outlet to receive voltage and current for recharging the battery.
Recently, attempts have been made to provide power to battery operated systems wirelessly so that cumbersome wires and cables are not required for recharging the battery. Wireless charging systems that are capable of transferring power in free space to be used to charge rechargeable electronic devices or provide power to electronic devices may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions. As such, wireless power transfer systems and methods that efficiently and safely transfer power to electronic devices are desirable.